RECONSTRUCTING THE ALPHA
by halofan500
Summary: Basically what would happen if the Director was forced to put Alpha back together. On hold till I update Breaking Dawn. POLL UP ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE IT.
1. AI REACTION

**RECONSTRUCTING THE ALPHA**

**CH 1**

Alpha sighed as he looked at his AI fragments. They stood some distance away arguing. None of them had noticed him yet. Except for Theta, Alpha's fear. But he was too shy to tell the others that Alpha was there. Alpha watched as Theta finally mustered enough courage to let Delta know. While this was happening Alpha took a moment to reflect on how the fragments were pulled from the Freelancers.

_The Director and Alpha looked down on the Freelancer agents and their AIs. Alpha sighed. "Director do we have to do this? You caused me to let go of them and_ _now you want me to take them back? Just because the project didn't __**work!?**__ No way, I am not going to do that. They have minds of their own now." "Alpha we have no choice in the matter. The Chairman and the UNSC have ordered us to piece you back together." "It's still not fair to the fragments-" "Alpha I'm sorry, but we must." _

Delta sighed as he looked at the other AI arguing. The only ones that weren't arguing were him and Theta. He had always liked Theta the most even though Theta was shy. Just then he noticed that Theta was slowly inching his way towards him. Delta decided to meet him halfway. "Theta, is something wrong?" Theta slowly pointed away from the group of AI, at a lone AI. Delta immediately recognised it as Alpha.

Alpha saw Delta look at him, then start making his way towards the other AI. Within minutes, all of the AI knew that he was there and were making their way toward all zombie-like. "Alllphhaa..." they said. Alpha immediately knew why they were acting like that. "Command: disable zombie attraction." Alpha intoned. Immediately the AI snapped out of the trance they were in. Then, almost immediately, they were running at him. In 30 seconds AI asking him a slew of questions surrounded him. Eventually Alpha had had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Alpha shouted. The AI quieted down right away. "Right, now that I have your attention I will answer your questions. Theta." Alpha continued. " Um.. If you don't mind me asking, why were we taken from the Freelancers?" Theta asked timidly. "Well Theta, the reason any of you are not with the Freelancers anymore is because the Director is combining us again." This statement was met by a shocked silence. Then Delta spoke up. " But Alpha, would that not cause us to lose our separate consciences?" "Yes, it would, Delta."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I was rushed but the next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	2. FREELANCER REACTION

RECONSTRUCTING THE ALPHA

CH 2

Meanwhile outside the containment unit…

The Director had a full-blown frenzy on his hands. All of the agents who used to be paired with AI stood outside his quarters with a ton of questions. Finally having had enough of the noise, he decided to answer their questions. Moving to the door, he opened it and stepped outside. Once they saw him, the agents fell silent for a moment, before breaking into a slew of questions again.

"QUIET" yelled the Director. The agents fell silent again. "Good, now that I have your attention, I will answer your questions. North." "Sir, if I may ask, why did you have the AI removed from our heads? It really hurt." wondered North, who really missed Theta. "The reason you no longer have the AI is because they are being recombined." the Director said. " Wait wait wait. you're putting the Alpha back together?" Carolina asked. "Yes" the Director confirmed. "But that's not fair to the AI." York exclaimed.

"I'm sorry York, but these orders come directly from the Chairman and the UNSC. they must be followed." the Director replied. There was a shocked silence at this. "Will we at least be able to say goodbye?" York asked. "Yes" the Director told him. "but not the ones with ambition. Not Sigma or Omega." "Okay, so when will we will get to say goodbye?" Carolina asked. "Right before each AI is recombined with Alpha." the Director replied.

**Later, in the Freelancer mess hall.**

"SO THE DIRECTOR TOOK AWAY YOUR AI?" South shouted at her brother and the others. "Yes" North replied "Why would he do that?" she asked forcefully. "Because he was ordered to put Alpha back together." Carolina told her bluntly. Silence followed this. "So," Wash said, "does this mean that the AI implants are being discontinued?" "Yes." York, Carolina and North said, while Maine growled and Wyoming nodded. Tex just said nothing. "That's not fair!" South yelled. "I'm sorry South, but they're starting in the morning. There's nothing you can do." South screamed in anger and stormed off.

**That's all for now but I will be posting within the next week. **

**So next chapter the AI recombination starts and South goes rogue. Also CT won't be in the story due to the fact it is set after she leaves the project. **

**Now onto reviews.**

**Guest: **thank you for your view and the zombie thing is because the fragments suddenly were in the presence of Alpha after being split from him for such a long time.

**That's it for reviews.**

**See you next time, Halofan500.**


	3. FIRST OPERATION

RECONSTRUCTING THE ALPHA

CH 3

_Mother of Invention _AI room, 0600 hours.

Sigma stood on a platform in the electro-room. He struggled fiercely against the signal dampeners that surrounded him. Alpha and a techie stood a few feet away. The director and the Freelancers stood outside, looking on. "Help me, agent Maine." Sigma pleaded. Maine just shook his head. "Okay," said the techie. "We are good to go." Alpha nodded and lay down on the surgical table while Sigma was forced to his knees. "Please…" Sigma pleaded once more. "I am sorry Sigma, but you and Omega must go first due to the fact that you will try to escape." Alpha responded from his position on the table.

"Beginning operation now. Standby." the techie announced. Alpha winced as a wave of pain washed over him as Sigma started flowing back into his consicousness. "Arraghh!" Alpha and Sigma yelled at the same time. "It HURTS! Make it STOP!" Outside the room the Director stood impassively, not listening to their pleas. He knew Alpha would survive this. Sigma, however, would not. He felt no regret at that however. 20 minutes later the operation was complete. 5 minute afterwards Alpha was walking through the ship again.

All of a sudden he ran into agent South. South was still feeling bitter at the fact that the AI program had ended. So when she saw Alpha alone, she decided to vent her anger onto Alpha. So she followed him to the spare room where he relaxed. When they got there, South locked the door and started emiiting a signal dampner. Then she said. "Why hello Alpha, how was your surgery today?" Alpha jerked around, surprised. "agent South, I didn't hear you come in." "That's because I followed you." South replied. "Why would you do that?" Alpha inquired. "Because I want to make you hurt."

Alpha's eyes widened in fear and he desparately tried to call for help, only to find that the signal was blocked. With that option gone, and South lunging towards him, he braced himself for the pain. it came immediately as South dragged her finger down the side of Alpha's back. this caused a gash to open up and Alpha to cry out in pain. that cry attracted the attention of Maine and Carolina, who were passing by. Right away, Maine kicked down the door. What they saw shocked them to their cores. South was crouched by Alpha, who was curled up and whimpering with a gash down his back. South looked at them, and said dejectedly "well crud."

so that was CH 3.

I'm not doing reviews cuz I did not get any at posting time.

Until next time, Halofan500


End file.
